The endocrine basis of the abnormalities of glucose utilization which follow severe trauma will be studied in human volunteers and Rhesus monkeys. Insulin sensitivity will be studied following graded trauma by measurement of the hypoglycemic potency of a small intravenously administered dose of insulin to patients during recovery from various categories of trauma. Liver metabolism after injury will be assessed by measurement of the transhepatic balance of metabolic substrates in monkeys subjected to hemorrhagic shock followed by reinfusion of the shed blood. The role of adrenal hormones in the metabolic effects of injury will be determined by studying adrenalectomized monkeys following resuscitation from hemorrhagic shock.